Remember Me
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: Tragedy struck and Kurt Hummel couldn't remember any of it. No relocation of who he was with that night or what had happened. Could he remember before it was too late, or was it late to begin with? may change summary
1. Chapter 1

_****A/N: This is the prologue of my newest AU story **Remember Me **__which the idea for it came to me while I was listening to The One That Got Away from Katy Perry on repeat. I have a general idea of what I want to happen. I ran it by my best friend who inspired me with my last short drabble story **On The Other Side **and she really likes what I have planned out so far. _

_I just wanted to tell you all now, for those of you who read my last story, and to the ones who read all my other ones I may not update this as often as **On The Other Side **I only have so much of this written and high school is really putting a load on me lately. That and stress with trying to figure out what is wrong with my financial aid and why my college is having problems with it and I just want to write while I'm relaxed and not stressed so I can give you the best of my writing. I have been losing faith in it a lot lately, mostly because my creative writing teacher...so I'm not going to really release anything, unless I know it's perfect._

_I hope you all understand._

_Again, here is the prologue and I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>REMEMBER ME<strong>_

_** Prologue:**_

_ "We have to get him into a room immediately." a far away voice yelled. There were voices all around him but he couldn't see and it felt like something heavy was laying on his chest, he couldn't breathe. All he could remember was blood, lots and lots of blood and screaming. _

_He didn't know if it was from him or the person that was beside him. He could recall the curly dark hair, and big brown eyes. But he couldn't put his finger on who the boy was and why he was screaming asking him if he was okay, hand held tight in his own as people rushed around him._

_ He didn't leave. He never left. Who was the mystery boy? _

_Someone called the boys name, what was the boys name? Kurt couldn't remember but the hand that was gripping his like a life line was torn away, they told him that he needed his own room... that the boy..he was injured.. The hand that was gripping his so tight was pulled away and Kurt felt completely and totally alone. Scared and unsafe. He wanted the warmth of the other boys hand on his cold and clammy one. Everything was happening so fast around him. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted to scream on the top of his lungs for them to stop. But he couldn't. A shuddering breath went past his lips and his whole body shook. More screaming, and more orders. His heart beat was slowing, the voices around him faded. The last thing he heard was the boy screaming "Kurt, no I have to stay with Kurt." Everything felt really really cold and he felt himself slowly slipping away, that last thing in his mind were those big brown eyes. _

_Then he was gone._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Uh-oh. More angst! Angst is something I always experimented to an extent. I never really went all out with it until Allison, the girl who inspired __with it!_

_So what do you think? I really hope you all enjoyed it!_

_Any thoughts, any opinions, or predictions? Shoot them at me, I want to see what is going on in your heads! What do you think is going to happen?  
><em>

_Go on (: leave me some love! I say it all of the time, you all really keep me going, and with how down I have been feeling about my writing I could really use some words of encouragement if that isn't too much? Or if you don't like something, suggest how maybe I can change it so I can better my writing? I want to make my writing perfect for all of you!_

_Lots of love_

_XxLaurenxX  
>IrishGermanWoodNymph <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_****A/N: Since I ditched school today, you know, personal day... I figured I should work on getting some of my stories updated. So here is the second chapter to my short drabble story **Remember Me**, there is still a chance of this story turning out longer than I anticipated because the concept I am going for is a bit tricky for me. But if it goes according to plan than that will be great for all of us because I think you all would really enjoy it. (:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>REMEMBER ME <strong>_

_Chapter 2:_

Kurt woke up with scream and his fingers clenched into his sheets. His eyes widened and he looked around. Sweat was dripped down his face, and he felt cold. His eyes took another once over around and he started to relax.

_I'm in my room. _He thought.  
><em>I'm not in the hospital. I'm in my room. <em>He moved his legs around experimentally then sat up. He was okay. He was good. All was still in tact.

"But what is wrong with me?" Kurt asked broodingly to his empty room. It wasn't his first time he woke up with the same dream. Sometimes they were more in detail, sometimes there was a lack of. But lately, those dreams have been there.

Sighing. Kurt stood up from his bed and he stretched. The kinks in his back and arms cracked and...

_oh that always feels good in the morning_.

Walking into the kitchen Kurt turned on his coffee machine then turned to look at the clock. It was 3 A.M.

"Fuck." he mumbled, sitting at the kitchen table running his fingers down his face. He had three different finals for three different classes today, and here he was up already at 3 A.M. The only good thing that comes out of Finales, is the break after they get them. It was Thanksgiving break and he was going back to Ohio in a matter of a day to have dinner with his family.

His step mother Carole, whom his father married while he was a junior in high school. Finn his step father. Burt, his father whom he wouldn't trade in the world, and also one of his best friends Rachel, whom just lives a few blocks away from him. Rachel was Finn's fiance. They have been dating on and off since high school and they are still as crazy as ever.

But to be honest, Kurt was extremely jealous of what Rachel and Finn share. He never had anything like that, even after high school when he moved out to New York where he thought everything would change... he never felt the touch of someone else. Never felt anyone's lips against his. He could never handle seeing all of the happy couples.

Why couldn't he be in a happy relationship with a guy?

He was far away from Ohio, New York was much more accepting of his sexuality and yet he couldn't find himself being drawn near any of the guys he associates with.

Sure he finds a lot of the guys in his fashion design class attractive and he loves to hang out with them and have drinks with them on the weekends, he just never felt connected to any of them. One in particular, Nathan.

Nathan often gets paired up with Kurt to do certain projects and Kurt really does get along with him. He has a funky and trendy style that Kurt finds kind of wild. He also has spiky blonde hair, and these big blue eyes. Any preteens heart throb. A mini Lance Bass look alike, at least in the 90's when he was just a little bit attractive.

But when Nathan asked him out, he was yes indeed shocked. But even after standing there agape. He looked at Nathan and he just felt nothing. Nothing but this aching twinge at his heart.

Thinking about all of this was starting to make Kurt's stomach upset.

"Man I must really have some commitment issues." he mused out loud, pouring himself another hot cup of coffee.

He took a sip of it and started wandering aimlessly around his apartment. Setting stuff that he would need to pack aside.

One good thing about waking up so early in the morning, he wouldn't have to waste his time after classes to pack. He can just grab his stuff and hop onto the next plane to Ohio with Rachel and Finn, his week off of school officially a start.

He really does miss his dad and Carole.

Some family time may actually keep his mind off of everything that has been happening lately.

It just doesn't make any sense.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that was the second chapter of **Remember Me**. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I just find it very different than everything else that I have written and I like that. (: It's opening me up to new challenges and helps me broaden my styles of writing, while it gives you different scenarios with my story. _

_So tell me what you think, please! Do I have to say it because I will, you all keep me going._

_PS: It's Klaine's anniversary and in honor of this joyous day I'm thinking about writing a little something something because every single time I think about Klaine I get happy and sad at the same time, because doesn't everyone want a romance like that?  
>I need a Blaine to my Kurt?<br>and I will leave with that._

_XxLaurenxX  
>IrishGermanWoodNymph<br>_

_and if you haven't followed me on Tumblr follow me I'm Tumblr user klainerolls-and-bowties (:  
>I would love to hear from all of you, get to know you all! <em>


End file.
